Broken Bliss
by chibiaustria
Summary: Force into a abusive alliance with Prussia,Austria tries to escape the painful bond between him and Prussia.
1. Chapter 1: Lost, But Never Found

**I hope you will enjoy reading this story as much as I enjoy writing this. Please fav and review and honest criticism is much appreciated. Warning: Rape, Language, alcohol and abusive relationship**

I should stop this when I had the chance.

But I couldn't. Two bosses decided and sign an agreement that two countries will help each other through tough situations such as poverty, hunger, and lost of land. A way that two enemies can form a companionship to lead a new bond. No more fighting, no more wars, just trust and responsibility for each other. An alliance that can keep each country alive.

But they were wrong.

I remember I always came home, bruised and bleeding from Gilbert's beatings almost everyday. I try every route I can think of to escape and buy my groceries and clothing without the beatings. They always had a way to find me unfortunately. I can hear those harsh words that came out of their foolishness. They drift and vanish into my sleep, but its always there when I wake up. Every morning, he would watch me. I can almost feel his tight, muscular hands over my neck. My voice canal was closing and I was frightened I almost couldn't hear my whimpers and chocking noises when he strangled me. Kicking, punching and stabbing was almost everyday of my life. I didn't want to go to the hospital in fear of anybody finding out and in fear Gilbert might kill me.

But that didn't stop there.

Naked. I was completely cloth less under him. Cuffed and gagged, I try kicking any possible way to rescue myself. I was so foolish enough that it can never happen. His erection entered mine, constantly he pushed back and forth with tears streaming down my face. I really did tried to enjoy it, but my mind knows I couldn't do it. His lips licked my neck,my collarbone and around my chest. He pushed harder and I know he can see it in his eyes I was trying to scream. He turned me around with my bottom facing up. I cried and I try to scream when I felt his finger entered between my bottom. I hated myself for my buttocks was barely big enough for three fingers to enter through. Once he found my spot, I felt something thick and soft entered through. I wish so much he would stop. It was the most agonizing pain I ever felt. I guess he wanted to hear my screams. He untied the gag and I screamed. He thrust harder with a strong rhythm but finally, his erection was all the way through. "Pl-please...stop,it h-hurts."

He finally stop and pulled my bottom higher. He wrapped his hand around my erection and pumped. I shuddered and cried out. "Listen to me, it hurts! Please stop or be gentle!" He continued to pump and I screamed. My hair was unkempt and in my eyes. My body was numb but in pain. Why? Why would he hurt me? Why is it my fault he form an alliance with a weak country?

"Prussia,why would you hurt me?"

He thrust a few times before he stop. He lowered my bottom down and slide his body over mine. His lips kissed my ear and he said," I love to fuck you that's why Specs," I moved my legs up to try to stretch my back, with a sudden movement, Gilbert's hand push my head against the pillow. He grab a bottle on the nightstand and flip me over, his hand still holding my head. Without warning, Gilbert tipped my head back, and clamped my nose shut and I have choice but to keep my mouth open from suffocation. He force the gin into my mouth where it went burning my throat and settled in my stomach. I lay there coughing, dripping the gin and saliva onto the bed sheets. Instantly, my body knew something was wrong. Before I know what to do about it, Gilbert pulled my head back again and emptied another glass of gin into my throat. Still gripping my hair, Gilbert ran his tongue over my neck, leaving obvious bruises. My vision blurred and I couldn't feel my body. A shot of pain came through and my vision blurred into blood red. I felt his hand touching my waist and a freshly blood stained knife appeared beside the bed.

"Come on, try to fight back," He took the knife and aim the blade near my neck. "Try to kick me, try to punch me...no?" I`ve tried to fight back but I`m so weak, I'm a fool, nothing about me no one will care about. He thrust harder and I turn my head back fighting the pain. The room was filled with heaving breathing and my groin was screaming in pain. "Your body belongs to me."

Something died of me that day.

I woke up the next day, bruised and bleeding. Gilbert have left and my clothes lay scattered over the floor. I quickly bandaged my waist and comb my hair. I dressed myself and ran outside.


	2. Chapter 2: You Can't Escape

Before my foot could reach the fresh cut grass,I was pulled back by a strong grip on the back of my collar. My back landed on the floor and a foot bang my abdomen and I gasp as the force of Prussia's shoe block my air for a deadly second.

"You idiot, do you want to betray your boss and start a war!" A sudden realization struck me. I heard a laugh and the Prussian's hands gripped my wrist and slammed them on the wall above my heard. He push me and my face kissed the plain wallpaper.

"As punishment, I think you won't be playing that piano no sooner." A blade appeared over my head, reflected against it, was my lavender eyes crying.

"NO! NO! NO! NO!" "STOP! The piano is like part of my body, I need my hands! PLEASE,DEAR GOD PLEASE!"

The tip hit each vain and then the center. "I'll start here and then cut your veins, enough to shut up your nagging."

"Prussia,plea-" At the other side of my wrist, I felt a sharp ping and I couldn't dare look up.

_I was too busy screaming._

_Blood._

_It was dripping everywhere. __A few splatter on Prussia. Austria's hands were covered in them. When the blade starting cutting the veins, Austria nearly died. The aristocrat couldn't hold its body longer and Prussia almost cut the Austrian's hands off if he hadn't hold his body up. Prussia dragged the unconscious body to his piano. A trail of blood splattered the piano keys and the blood coated hands lay defeated. Before the Prussian can continue his work, a slight movement caught his eye. The only two fingers lay without all its veins completely cut started playing the keys. The keys laid out a tune from Austria's favorite composer and favorite song._

_Moonlight Sonata_

_Prussia look down at Austria. His eyes were half open with tears flowing down his cheeks. Prussia let the fingers play the song deeping the atmosphere and the song with such beauty let out its cries of melancholy. There was a sudden pause. The song was cut short and the keys stop playing. Doesn't matter, who knows will the piano will be played again? The only song playing was Austria's cries and terrible screams.  
_

I slump to the ground, my body couldn't itself and I fell, my eyes in horror at Prussia's punishment. He didn't lie about the veins. I let my tears soak on my blood and I cried. I didn't cry for the pain,I cried for I will have to deal with the saddest moments I can't lay a finger on the piano key. Prussia left me on my own into a dark nightmare show he left behind.

* * *

My nerves woke me.

The pain as so constant rapidly fighting my body. I look in horror, without the nausea that I can see the true nightmare Prussia had done to me. The blood and flesh peeking through the cuts. The thought of looking more of the blood and the flesh terrified me if I tried to use them. I felt a something thick and wet drop on the side of my neck and I look up. There, once shiny white keys now were painted in my blood of crimson red. An echo of footsteps caught my attention.

"Kessesss, watching you die slowly is entertaining, little baby man boy."

He was carrying my red and white flag and place it over the piano. He kneel beside me and lifted my chin.

"How long will you hurt me until this ends Prussia?"

He look at me bored and annoyed. "How long will Hungary admit she loves me?"

Something broke inside my chest made the pain even more agonizing then the pain from my hands. Tears flowed down my cheeks.

"The plan all along was to destroy your country and take Elizabeta as mine." He carried my body and lay me back against the flag on the piano. He placed my hands near the keyboard. He revealed a knife underneath his coat. The knife from last night is now cleaned and sharpened.

"I'll leave a suicide note made from you so Elizabeta doesn't suspect a thing."

He placed the knife in my hands and covering them, controlling my arms. My nerves were driving crazy in pain and I let out a stifled scream only to be block but Prussia's hand. He lifted my hands holding the knife, pointing my chest and felt the tip of the blade touch the center of my chest.

_This was the end._


	3. Chapter 3: You Killed My Light

_The shadows was killing my light. _

_I close my eyes, feeling the blade pierce through my chest. The pressure dig deeper but my mind dreamed. I gasped as the blade pierce out my chest and Hungary's voice. _

_"Prussia!" _

_I heard more voices and Prussia saying, "I tried to stop him, but he didn't listened." _

_My body was lifted and I was carried away. A pair of red eyes stared at me. _

* * *

I saw the sun peeked through the windows as I opened my eyes. A feeling of slight pain hit the back of my bandaged hand and clench my teeth. My hair was a mess and my glasses on top of the table beside me.

"You finally woke up."

A deep accent came from across the room and came up to my beside me. _Prussia. _

"Don't think of running away, the door is locked."

He grasped my throat and held my hands down. "Pr-uss-ia-"

He unbuttoned my shirt with his teeth and a bandage wound lay underneath. My vision became blurry and red blood and I tried to free myself. He tied a black handkerchief around my throat and cuff my hands. He revealed a knife underneath his coat, and aimed my chest. I kicked his groin freeing my fell on the floor and the knife landing beside me. I snapped the straps on the knife and a blow hit me in the face.

"I'm not done with you!"

The pain was fighting against me as I untie the gag. "Do whatever you want with me, put please don't kill me."

He laughed and pick up the knife on the floor. I back up toward the wall as he edge closer to me. The put the blade away in his shirt and grasped my neck.  
"I'm loosing my country Austria, I keep invading you so I can keep more land." He whispered in my ear and a sadden expression glance at my eyes. "I'm not in love with you and I never will be." I glance back him.

"I understand." He said as he opened my shirt exposing my whole chest and licking; nibbling my center. A familiar sense of adrenaline chilled my body and I squirm a little as he unbuttoned my pants. Something hard and jelly like entered my hole and I bite my tongue to stop my sounds from exposing. Prussia held my wrists and place them on his shoulders but I pulled back. He nudged harder and gripped my waist closer. I pulled my head back and a hand gripped my regions and pulled me closer, feeling his thing dip deeper inside. He hit me back against the wall and pulling my legs apart, holding underneath my legs.

"Pru-ssia, do you need all thi-s?"

"Shup up, I need you to come."

I stared at him in horror, but before I utter a word, he hit me hard inside and I hit harder against the wall. He kept thrusting and I tried to stop myself from moving. "Shit, your too tight."

A finger scissored inside and I jolted back, feeling my insides open and gasping as his thing jammed its way in again. I closed my eyes as I landed on the floor feeling his erection hit all the way. I never felt pleasure, all I felt was uncomfortable and embarrassment for I was letting Prussia rape me. He opened my legs more outward and grip my insides.

I jolted back again and felt the process over again, but something didn't feel right but before I thought about it, Prussia's erection slammed in and his fingers wriggled underneath to my bottom.

"Pr-uuu-sia, it's to much."

He ignored me and proceeded. He slammed in and this time, I can actually feel the pain. I tried to fight the intense movement, feeling my insides grew tighter. I heard Prussia grit his teeth and lifted my legs higher on his waist. He lowered himself down deeper, and closer to my hole. Gasping in pain as I felt his thing entered and gripped the bedside table. He gripped my vital regions and stared stroking, calming my insides. I let out more air, trying to at least feel pleasure. I squirmed more uncontrollably and his fingers dip deeper and so was his erection. Something wet and sticky dripped down my mouth and gasp. Prussia pull out and look down a his fingers with a astonish look. "Whoa, that's a lot to come."

He look inside between my legs and smiled. He got a spare towel and pulled me up slowly. He cleaned my insides and wipe my tears away. Prussia gazed at me and smiled. His lips trailed my neck, nibbling and licking, circling around. I felt his lips kissed mine. I tug his head away and my fist landed on his and fell to the floor. Aching in pain, I gently stroke my hand,"You idiot, I don't love you!" Coughing, Prussia look at me in anger in his eyes. I stood up and head over to the knife on the floor. I was pulled back and my head landed on the bed.

"I didn't make you come yet!"

I felt his fingers entered my bottom, I lifted my head and gasped feeling his fingers stoke and scissored inside. Another pair of fingers traveled to my vital regions and stoke the base. I couldn't hold my breath and costantly gasping and groaning as I dig my nails in the bed sheets. My insides sounds grew louder, feeling the wet liquid trailed down my legs and landing on the bed. More tears flowed down my cheeks and closed eyes. The familiar hard and jelly erection pulled in. Feeling the intense pressure and agony from my bottom.

"Do you ever experienced being f*cked to death?" Prussia throb, and rocked in and out, covering my mouth before I can say anything. My heartbeat grew louder and I choked on my liquid. Agony was growing deeper and I couldn't hold my hips higher. My body grew tired and I let the pain take over,letting the pain cloth my naked body. I gasped out loud, feeling his erection thrust faster and faster. The creaks gradually grew louder and my breathing grew deeper. I finally settled my decision and I decided to let Prussia take over my body. Quickly, I breath in and out letting my head near my stomach,feeling my hips grew higher. Then,while doing this, I put my thumb and blew really hard against it. Fainting wasn't complicated for me, and it didn't feel like fainting no more. Dreams drifted into my head and I relaxed, the constant throbbing didn't existed and for once I felt

_Safe and Sound. _

* * *

My dream was started of beautiful.

She was gorgeous of coarse. I found myself getting to know her, but it was never instant love. I fall in love when I heard her play Moonlight Sonata. She brought my happiness and I want to bring in hers. She came to me, letting one hand over her waist and her hand on mine. We waltz together around my dream, drifting my happiness into her.

"I heard you met another girl a few days ago." I was startled by her question. I focused intentionally and my lady was replaced with a albino. My dream drifted into a blood red atmosphere. The only person has stolen my happiness and my love. I let the gentleness of a monseigneur slid and let my actions take over.

I punched him hard and step on his chest. I gripped his collar and stared at his eyes, feeling the anger erupt my heart.

"If you hurt her, I will never let you borrowed my body and I will kill you."

* * *

**Whew! Thank you for reading and please see my other story (Austria X Reader) to continue this story. Thank you and honest criticism is appreciated! **


End file.
